


Compromise, with arachnids

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magic Brian and his fiancé don't exactly have the same sense of style, but they'll figure it out―and figure out that it's not so important after all―together.





	

"Now, Brian," Brad said, his hands splaying apart in a gesture of compromise. The 3-ring binder in his lap sat opened to the decorations section, and, more specifically, to the subsection regarding ideas for table settings. "I love that you're thinking of ways to express your vision and make this event feel really personal. I love that. I'm just not sure that spiderweb napkins would suit the mood."

Beside him on the couch, Brian hummed thoughtfully. His legs were tucked up, knees nearly to his chest; experience told Brad that it was the only way Brian could sit to prevent himself from flinging his legs across Brad's lap. He appreciated the effort, as the wedding binder's pages weren't in protective sleeves or anything, though that wasn't a poor idea...

Fingers dancing on the back of his neck, a familiar affectionate gesture, brought his thoughts back to the present moment. "Darling, aren't _we_ the mood?"

He looked up from the binder, making firm eye contact at once. It was very important to plan in a way where they would both be satisfied with the end result. "Could you explain what you mean by that?"

"Well, we're getting married, it's _our_ wedding, no one else's! If something feels representative of who we are and what we like then surely that's that?" Brian asked, punctuating his words with elegant swoops of his free hand. (The other had already settled warmly at Brad's shoulder.)

However, it was a question that made Brad hesitate. He felt his own expression turn to one of deep consideration. "Wow, Brian. Thank you for saying that."

 "Who? What? I mean, thank you, yes, I..."

"I hadn't realized that I was bringing some unquestioned assumptions to the table. Why does a wedding have to be staid to be a serious event? I, I know I can be a boring person, but in no way do I want to hem you in to an aesthetic that stifles you."

Brian looked startled. Startled into speechlessness, in fact, which startled Brad in turn by his chatty fiancé's temporary failure to say anything besides: "Brad..."

Just as the moment began to take on some pretty darn deep emotional resonance, Brad reaching up to place a supportive arm around Brian's shoulders, Brian let out a barking laugh. "I don't care! They are _tacky_ , Brad, they are completely ridiculous. I mean. Oh my god. Look at them! We can be more serious than _that_."

 "I really want you to feel like you have a place in th―"

Once Brian pulled away from Brad's mouth, Brad, feeling as flabbergasted as he felt thoroughly kissed, also ran out of things to say. Brian, lovely, enduringly lively Brian, had cut off his intent to defer. He was good at that: at bringing Brad into his own, at turning the motivational tables.

"Of course I still want to incorporate the idea somehow," Brian added with a shrug. "But tastefully, maybe, I don't know, less Fantasy Party City and more... more..."

"More 'us,' right? But both of us, at once."

"Yes, yes, darling, exactly. Napkin rings? Little, little black napkin rings, topped with black glass circles, and then some legs sticking out? How about that?"

Brad laughed, heartily. He also shut the binder and set it carefully aside, pulling Brian's legs across his lap instead. "I think that sounds wonderful, sweetheart."


End file.
